A Thousand Years
by Alistair.Love.Me
Summary: Songfic of OC and Alistair. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and I do not own Dragon Age


A Thousand Years

_Heart beats fast_

Like any normal elf, dwarf, or human. Our hearts beat fast when we're excited or in love. Like my heart beat when I saw him…

_Colors and promises_

His light brown hair and his hazel eyes stare at me as he says: _"I will stay by your side, no matter what" _but I know it will only go _one way _and that way happens today, at this very dreaded_ moment._

_How to be brave?_

How can I stand against this war, when I can barely stand by other people without killing them slowly?

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

When I see him and think of my memories of him, I see all the reasons to open up but then I remember the curse..and that I have to keep my distance from anyone…

_But watching you stand alone?_

He stood in front of the night sky alone as I was a few feet away staring at him.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

As I thought of the future, all I saw was him and I _together forever _but, it did not happen as I wish it did..

_One step closer_

One step closer to the love of my life, _no longer_…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_The Curse of Mortality_ kept slowly killing me every day but I found the reason to keep fighting it, it was _him and his adorable smile with his witty comments._

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

I've loved him since I saw him fighting with a mage of the Circle and I never stopped..

_For a thousand years_

Even though it hasn't been a thousand, it feels like I've known him in another life…

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And I'll never stop loving him, even after my death.

_Time stands still_

As I looked at her, it was like there wasn't a Blight happening and the days weren't stringing together making it seem as one long nightmare.

_Beauty in all she is_

Like a rose I picked before the darkspawn destroyed Lothering, she's beautiful. In these dark days and long nights, she's the only light in my world that keeps me happy with these terrible nightmares.

_I will be brave_

I will stand against the Arch demon, I'll stop this Blight and make Duncan's spirit and the Maker proud.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

I can't let her be taken away from the world or from me. I don't know what will happen when we face the Arch demon but she will survive.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Every time I let out a breath, every hour I ever lived I never realized that breathing can be so special, in one breath someone can laugh, sob, smile, or yell but that breath is one that can be just a regular breath or your last one ever. That one last breath can be an _'I Love You'.._

_One step closer_

One step closer to fighting the Arch demon and one step closer to telling her how I feel.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

The day my mother died, the day I was sent off to the Chantry, the day Duncan and King Cailan died, the day Goldanna didn't accept me; parts of me died but, the day I fell in love with her was a day parts of me were recovered.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

I fell in love with her the day I saw her. She was gorgeous, funny, sarcastic yet protective and respectful. She is amazing in every way and she always be.

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I'll never stop loving her even if I die today or tomorrow. _Never._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

We believed we found each other and loved each other endlessly, but there's an end to this that we both didn't see coming.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

We waited and went through enough pain to know when we have each other, now that we were together we had each other's hearts.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

I counted my steps towards him and towards the Arch demon then counted my breaths..

_One step closer_

I counted her steps towards me and the Arch demon and counted the times I'll never forget.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"I know this isn't the best time probably the worst time, but I love you Neria and I need you alive, you kept me from dying"

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"Alistair, I love you too but I'll end up dying anyway so stay alive for Ferelden, please just don't forget me"

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As we looked at each other with hopelessness and sadness we opened our mouths "_I love you"_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Thank you Maker, for giving me the opportunity of knowing what love was. Thank you for putting Alistair in my life.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Maker, please let Neria live because I need her with me.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

She looked at me as she fell to her knees and took her last breath and fell to the ground.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I took the last blow to the Arch demon then ran over to her dead body, and died along with her.


End file.
